


Why Father?

by Alona74



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona74/pseuds/Alona74
Summary: Why, Father, why? Tigerstar's thoughts in his end.





	

"I have been honored to serve you this long. The rest of my life will be spent as a kittypet, where I have no battles to fight, no lives depending on me for food and safety."

Thunderclan yowled in anger and questions, making a certain young kit wondering.

Tigerkit watched his daddy's graceful form as he jumped from the Highrock and padded towards Leopardfoot and her kits.

"But Pinestar, what about your kits? Won't you stay to watch them grow?"

"They'll be fine with you, Leopardfoot. I'm not a father they could be proud of, but I will always be proud of them. Especially you, little warrior. Be strong, my precious son. Serve your clan well."

"I will!"

Leopardfoot looked down while Pine talked with their only son.

"Goodbye, my dear. Watch over our kits", said Pine, giving her a lick, and turned away. 

-Many moons later-

_"Why, Dad, why did you leave us?"_ , thought Tigerpaw, staring at the Twoleg nests.

...

Tigerstar growled, glaring at Firestar—kittypet leader—bleeding from his wounds, old and new. His enemy snarled back. The two had exchanged blows with each other until both panted from injuries and exhaustion. Ever since the orange tom came to Thunderclan, he couldn't stand his pelt and eyes, especially the eyes.

The Dark Forest cat's vision blurred a bit. Firestar's bloody pelt suddenly change from a ginger-like fire with deep green eyes to a reddish brown, massive tom with clear, light green eyes, sending the last blow to his existence.

_Of course, Firestar reminds him so much of Pinestar._ The tom,who never cared for his mate, Leopardfoot. The leader, who left to become a pathetic kittypet. The father, who never visited his kits. And the cat, who made him who he is now.

_"Why Father? Why? **Why?!** "_


End file.
